


The Meat Incident

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: it's not the food that matters, it's the people you eat it with, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [JinyoungFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JinyoungFicFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> That meat thing hahahaha.
> 
> Where Jinyoung won't stop fussing over it and even though Jackson doesn't fully understand why a simple meal bothers him so much, he finally surprises Jinyoung by dragging him out to this fancy bbq restaurant, however, half way through their 'date', maknaes call (or some other situation arise) and Jackson being Jackson, invites other members to join them.
> 
> The 'intruders' are super loud and totally devours what was supposed to be Jinyoung's special treat(meat) lol, Jinyoung gets sour again heads for the washroom, Jackson realizes he's upset and follows him.
> 
> Clueless Jackson asks what upset Jinyoung and Jinyoung can't resist but push him against the wall, tells Jackson that he's only so concerned with a stupid meal because it's the person, not the food that makes it special!
> 
> Jackson gets shocked, blush and then yells back, "I call you and tell you I miss the members when I only just want to hear your voice, I try to kiss you I praise you (and the list goes on)" and YOU STILL DON'T KNOW YOU'RE SPECIAL TO ME?!"
> 
> and obviously they kiss and make up (づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～

Jinyoung was petty. 

 

Jackson had known this from the start, but he’d thought there was a limit to his pettiness. 

 

Well, he was wrong. 

 

It’d been almost a year since the incident and Jackson would’ve long forgotten about it, if not for Jinyoung bringing it up every other week. It almost seemed as if Jinyoung had run out of things to complain about, hence he kept fussing over the fact that Jackson had brought Bambam out for meat and not him. 

 

“Okay, okay, fine! I’ll bring you out for meat okay? Geez, you’re such a nag..” Jackson grumbled when Jinyoung mentioned it on their v app broadcast yet again. He just wanted to live in peace, was that too much to ask for?

 

The very next day, Jackson cleared both his and Jinyoung’s schedules for the whole day, dragging his friend out for a well overdue treat at this posh korean barbeque restaurant downtown. 

 

“Wow, this place is fancy! Are you sure you can afford it?” Jinyoung teased, a smile forming on his face. “I’m going to order the most expensive meat they have~”

 

“Aish, just order whatever you want. I’d rather spend more money now than have you complaining about what an unsatisfactory meal it was when we get back to the dorms later.” Jackson rolled his eyes, quickly perusing the menu before calling the waitress over to place their orders. 

 

“Can I get three portions of the finest premium beef you have, as well as one serving of every seafood dish on the menu? Jackson, what’d you like?” Jinyoung prompted, looking over at his friend to gauge his reaction at his order. It was obviously too much for just the two of them, but Jinyoung didn’t really care as he wasn’t the one paying. Jackson deserved it for treating only  Bambam to meat anyway.

 

“Oh? Um, I’ll just have a glass of water, I think he ordered enough already, thank you..” Jackson flushed in embarrassment, nodding at the waitress politely before proceeding to stare daggers at Jinyoung.  _ Dammit, why does he always have to be like this? _

 

When the food arrived, however, all his worries were momentarily forgotten as the two immersed themselves in the smell, quickly grilling the meat and watching hungrily as it sizzled on the hotplate, beckoning to be eaten.

 

“Mm, hyung, this beef is great!” Jinyoung said through a mouthful of food, grinning happily as he continued to stuff himself. 

 

“Of course it is, you’re not the one paying for it..” Jackson muttered, grumpily picking at his food. He had to admit, though, it did taste pretty great. He might or might not have saved this restaurant in his mental list of places to come back to in the future. Though he was beating himself up for choosing this restaurant in the first place. The bill would cost a bomb.

 

“Hey, Jackson.. your phone’s ringing.” Jinyoung said through another mouthful of food.

 

And sure enough, it was. The caller id read Bambam, and Jackson made sure to not let Jinyoung get a glimpse of his phone screen, lest he start getting jealous again.

 

“Hello? What’s up?” At this, Jinyoung frowned. There were only 2 people he knew that Jackson spoke to in english, and that was Mark and Bambam. Unless it was one of his foreigner friends from other agencies..

 

Noticing Jinyoung’s frown, Jackson quickly realised his mistake, switching back to korean hastily. “Oh, I’m just eating meat with Jinyoung..” Jinyoung noticed how Jackson didn’t specify that it was his fellow bandmate, instead just saying his name as if he expected them to know who it was right away. This caused Jinyoung to furrow his eyebrows.

 

“Is it one of the members?” Jinyoung mouthed, slightly upset that they were interrupting his ‘date’ with Jackson. _ Besides, aren’t they supposed to be busy with schedules? _ His eyebrows furrowed even further when Jackson nodded in affirmation, mouthing that all of them were on the line. 

 

“Hey, why don’t you guys come over then! Jinyoung ordered too much food for the both of us to finish, so you’ll be helping us too!” At this, Jinyoung’s face turned sour. This was supposed to be just a meal between him and Jackson, but now he was inviting the others over presumably because they were hungry after their schedules..

 

_ Oh well, I’ll just have to make the most of our time then.  _ Jinyoung thought to himself, cherishing the relatively peaceful atmosphere at their table that could only be achieved with two people. Once the others came, it was bound to be really noisy and he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

 

He was right. Bambam and Jackson were maintaining the lively atmosphere with their crazy antics, and Youngjae and Yugyeom only fueled the two’s desire to be comedic by bursting into obnoxious laughter every single time they did something stupid. Yes, it was nice, but Jinyoung soon got tired of it, preferring to eat quietly. Oh, but he couldn’t even eat anymore.. When the others arrived, they’d devoured most of the food in seconds, whining about how they were starving because there hadn’t been anything to eat at the shoot. Jinyoung sighed, standing up to head to the bathrooms to clear his thoughts. Jackson finally noticed that something was wrong, following Jinyoung into the bathroom as well.

 

“What’s with you? We barely get to have a meal together, all 7 of us, but when we do, suddenly you’re upset? Weren’t you the one who said you wanted us to get closer over meals and just hang out as a group in general?” Jackson was slightly annoyed. He’d thought he was giving Jinyoung what he’d asked for, but from the looks of his reaction, he’d obviously done something wrong. Again. 

 

“Maybe I just wanted to be with you!” Jinyoung finally burst, pushing him against the wall. “You know, I was only concerned with that meal because it’s the person, not the food that makes it special! Maybe I just didn’t want Bambam to steal you away from me. Are you happy now, huh? If you want to be with Bambam so badly, then go! I’m not stopping you anymore. After all, you only brought me out because I was bothering you so much, right?” Jinyoung finally cracked, his tough exterior giving way to his insecure self inside, tears spilling onto his cheeks.

 

Jackson was shocked. Scratch that. He was shell-shocked. He hadn’t expected for Jinyoung to feel like that, like how he felt whenever he caught Jinyoung smiling because of Mark. Jinyoung always looked so happy, laughing without any worries because of Mark and Jackson was secretly upset that he hadn’t been the one to make Jinyoung laugh so beautifully, upset that the laugh wasn’t for him. But he didn’t have to worry anymore. Because Jinyoung only had eyes for him. 

 

“I.. I call you when we don’t have schedules, giving you the excuse that I miss the members when all I want is to hear your voice. I hug you anytime I can, I try to kiss you and play it off as a joke in front of the cameras..I praise you, I believe in you but you still don’t realise you’re special to me? I could go on forever, Jinyoung-ah. But I love you so much, and that’s the only thing you have to remember. No one could ever replace you in my heart, not even Bambam...you’re the only one for me, you know that right?” Jackson finished, staring deep into Jinyoung’s eyes as he wiped his tears away with his thumb, kissing him on the forehead gently before pulling him into a hug. 

 

“..I love you too, Jackson..” Jinyoung mumbled against his chest.

  
And that was all he needed to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, anon~ i had fun writing this. 
> 
> leave a kudos/ comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> check out my other works too i usually write jjp hehe
> 
> -Joy


End file.
